


shuffle back slap forward

by pinkmanite2 (Pinkmanite)



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 06:03:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14635602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkmanite/pseuds/pinkmanite2
Summary: “Aw don’t make that face,” Ryan grins, shiteating.





	shuffle back slap forward

**Author's Note:**

> hi this was originally written like a year ago and was crossposted to my tumblr (yammertime) but I'm currently moving everything over to AO3 for safekeeping!  
> (also, I miss you hartzy)

“Vinnie.”

_ Shuffle. Back. Slap. Forward. Shuffle. Back. Slap. Forward.  _

“Vin, come on.”

_ Shuffle. Back. Slap. Forward.  _

“Vincent, please.”

_ Shuffle. Back. Slap. _

“Vinnie, don’t make me do it.”

_ Forward. Shuffle. Back ---  _ “Fucking  _ shit _ !”

Vinnie stumbles and curses when he hits the ice. Hard. Not enough to actually hurt but enough to get pissed the fuck off because “god _ dammit _ , Ryan, I’m gonna fucking  _ murder _ you.”

From across the ice, the only other boy on ice zooms over and snaps to a stop, spraying snow in every direction, including the direction of Vinnie’s unfortunately placed face. Ryan tugs off his helmet, releasing loose mahogany curls slicked in sweat, bouncing about when he bends over, shaking in obnoxious laughter, bright and loud and so signaturely him.

“I warned you,” Ryan finally manages, catching his breath. He offers his still-gloved hand out to Vinnie, who begrudgingly accepts it. He stands and brushes off the ice with a grimace.

“Aw don’t make that face,” Ryan grins, shiteating. He skates over to where a lone gatorade bottle rolls contritely across the ice, steadily dripping red gatorade in a lazy path. 

“You fucking dumbass,” Vinnie groans, slowly getting up and watching appreciatively as Ryan bends over to pick up the bottle. “Tryna kill me with  _ projectiles _ ,” he enunciates, brushing the snow off his pants, “and makin’ a mess in the process. Real classic, bud.”

Ryan rolls his eyes and swizzles up behind Vinnie, lazily squeezing a steam of gatorade down his throat. Once he’s in range, he reels his free arm back, winding up for the swing.

And smacks Vinnie right on the ass.

“Hey!” Vinnie tries for annoyed, he really, truly does, but he misses it by a longshot. He doesn’t know who he’s trying to fool because there’s no way it’s Ryan. Not when Ryan knows him well enough to see right through it, without a doubt.

“Missed a spot,” Ryan winks, cheeky, tossing the bottle at him. Vinnie barely catches it but he’s grinning something small and fond. He rolls his eyes but still takes a sip.

“Asshole.”

**Author's Note:**

> hey so I'm doing this thing with this second pseud where I'm gonna publish drabbles/ficlets/warmups that never made it to full fledged fic status. these are things I would've just abandoned, but otherwise liked the concept and/or what I had already written. or; these are things that I would've posted exclusively on tumblr if I still actually used it lol.
> 
> they're pretty much standalone, but if anyone would like to adopt a concept, please feel free, just lmk! ♡


End file.
